Éloïse, Lady Éloïse
by Eriam K
Summary: Une jeune québécoise échange malencontreusement de place avec Lady Éloïse, vivant à l'époque de la clique de CHEVALIER. pas vraiment besoin d'avoir vu le film pour lire
1. Prologue

__

Déclaration: Tous les personnages de A Knight's Tale, ne m'appartiennent pas. (sans blague?!?) J'ai toujours trouvé ses déclarations très stupides, surtout lorsque tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit de fanfiction. Mais comme je l'ai vu partout…When in Rome, do as the Roman do. Éloïse (prononcez é-lo-i-ze) toutefois m'appartient (my own, my precious), ET QUICONQUE ME L'EMPRUNTE SERA PUNI À MORT! HA HA HA! (rire diabolique)

Merci aussi à ma chère correctrice, beta reader pour utiliser le terme employer dans l'univers des fanfictions, Mariposa/Véronique/Ma-princesse-aux-yeux-bleus Aguilar.

Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui prennent la peine de venir me lire, et surtout qui, j'espère, prendront le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, bon ou moche, en reviewant (le beau terme… très français) mes histoires. J'oubliais de vous dire de ne pas vous décourager, que le lien avec A knight's tale se fera dans le deuxième chapitre. Ne lâchez pas! Allez, assez de blabla, bonne lecture!

****

PROLOGUE

14 janvier 2000, 22h45. Dans la rue des Antiquaires, dans le Vieux Québec, une sirène s'est fait entendre. Les policiers ont bloqué la circulation. Un accident est survenu. Un parmi tant d'autres. Les accidents de la route sont fréquents en cette période de l'année, la glace faisant chaque jour de multiples victimes. Ce soir, c'est Éloïse O'Breham qui a écopé. La famille qui l'accompagnait au restaurant pour l'anniversaire de son frère est sous le choc. Les curieux commencent à s'agglutiner autour du périmètre de sécurité.

"C'est qui?"

"Éloïse O'Branam, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est à peu près ce que j'ai entendu."

"Elle a l'air jeune."

"O'Breham? Pas trop commun comme nom. T'écris ça comment?"

"18 ans, si c'est pas jeune pour mourir."

Entendant vaguement cette phrase, Éloïse rassemble toutes ses forces pour s'accrocher à la vie. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant!

"Oh ma fille! Ma petite fille, pleure sa mère. Éloïse, ne part pas, reste avec nous! Tiens bon, les ambulanciers sont là."

On l'embarque dans l'ambulance, avec ses parents. Les autres devront les rejoindre plus tard. Tout va très vite. Arrivée là-bas, elle a droit à un traitement de faveur, c'est-à-dire de passer devant la salle d'attente et d'entrer directement à l'urgence. Les docteurs sont tous occupés, on s'en serait douté. Éloïse est "stationnée" dans une chambre, connectée à plusieurs machines, qui "la garderont en vie jusqu'à demain." On assure à la famille qu'elle survivra, probablement. Tout dépend de sa volonté. Éloïse en a, mais en a-t-elle la force?

15 janvier 2000, 2h26, Éloïse O'Breham n'en peut plus, et sombre dans le coma.


	2. Bonjour, bienvenue chez SaintPierre

**CHAPITRE UN**

BONJOUR, BIENVENUE CHEZ ST-PIERRE

Tout est noir, je ne vois rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça tourbillonne à n'en plus finir. On dirait que je tombe dans un trou noir. J'en ai mal au cœur. Finalement, je sens le sol sous moi.

OOOOOh! Quelle chute mes amis! Bon maintenant, où est-ce que je suis? En tout cas, j'y suis couchée par terre. Rien à voir avec un lit, et ça sent plus l'hôpital. J'ouvre un œil… AARRGGHH!!! Je le referme tout de suite. Il y a une de ces lumières aveuglantes!!! Terrible! Je réessaye, tranquillement cette fois. Difficile à s'y habituer, c'est trop lumineux comme pièce. Mais maintenant que j'ai les yeux ouverts, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas dans une pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Je me relève du plancher (que je ne vois pas, et qui n'a pas l'air d'être là non plus.). On dirait que je repose sur rien. Mais je ne flotte pas. Étrange, vraiment étrange. Ah!!! Il y a une dame là-bas, assise derrière un bureau, devant deux immenses portes de bois. Ça me donne un mauvais pressentiment, ces portes… Je m'approche d'elle (de la dame, pas des portes) et risque un timide:

"Euh… excusez-moi madame, pourriez-vous me dire où nous sommes exactement?

- Bonjour mademoiselle O'Breham. Je suis Briget, secrétaire de M. St-Pierre, DG du Paradis, et vous êtes dans la salle d'attente pour accéder à son bureau. Il vous recevra d'ici peu, je vous appellerai. Il y a généralement une heure de décalage entre votre départ et votre rendez-vous. Ce ne sera pas bien long. Passez une bonne journée!"

AARRGGHH!!! Mais je suis dans la salle d'attente pour le Paradis!!! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire-là? Je ne veux pas mourir, moi! Je m'apprête à le dire à la fameuse Briget, mais elle s'adresse déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me retourne et me retrouve véritablement face à une salle d'attente. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Il est vrai que ça fait seulement 5 minutes que je suis ici… Je ne veux pas mourir. Bon, reviens-en Éloïse quand tu rencontreras St-Pierre, tu lui diras que tu ne veux pas mourir.

Je m'assieds sur ce qui me semble être un nuage ayant la texture de la mousse de bain, mais qui ne disparaît pas quand on y touche, et qui est assez consistant pour s'y asseoir. Encore une fois: Étrange. Je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'il existait réellement un Paradis, avec un St-Pierre (qui a une secrétaire de surcroît), des Portes et tout! On voit ça dans les bd, pas pour vrai!!!

Et comme il n'y a pas de revues du genre"Échos-Vedettes du Paradis", je me mets à observer les gens autour de moi (habitude empruntée à ma copine Karine qui ne fait que cela de ses journées à l'école), à commencer par Briget qui est vraiment le stéréotype de la parfaite secrétaire. Les cheveux bruns un peu plus longs que ses épaules, séparés sur le côté, avec tellement de fixatif dedans que lorsqu'elle tourne la tête, tout bouge en même temps. Maquillage parfait, à faire verdir de jalousie n'importe quelle actrice américaine! Verni à ongles tout aussi parfait, s'agençant parfaitement au rouge à lèvres (et là, si je continue avec le maquillage, je pourrais faire concurrence avec Lise Watier). Un collier de perles parfaites, que le patron de tout bureau qui se respecte offre généralement après disons 20 ans de loyaux services… si c'est pas plus. (Tiens! j'espère qu'on arrête de vieillir un jour au Paradis, parce que ceux qui sont morts au Moyen Âge, ça leur ferait vieux!!!) Revenons à Briget, qui a, en plus d'être esthétiquement parlant parfaite, le nom parfait pour une secrétaire. Oh! J'oubliais presque de mentionner le parfait tailleur sur mesure! Blanc étincelant, comme tout ici d'ailleurs.

Bridget se lève pour ramasser des dossiers qui sont tombés. Les souliers à talons aiguilles (parfaits bien sûr)!!! Comment fait-elle pour tenir en équilibre là-dessus??? Je me suis toujours demandé comment ces femmes faisaient. Vive les bons vieux souliers de sports, même si on exploite les Chinois.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici?"

Je sursaute. Une fillette d'à peu près 10 ans me tire de ma rêverie. Elle a l'air terrorisée. Pauvre petite!

"Bien sûr! Comment t'appelles-tu princesse? lui dis-je en souriant, désignant la place à côté de moi.

- Fanette Madame.

- Oh my god! S'il te plaît, pas madame, madame ça c'est ma mère. Je m'appelle Éloïse. D'où viens-tu?

- De Montfermeil Mademoiselle Éloïse.

- Ah! Je connais Montfermeil, on en parle dans "Les Misérables" de Victor Hugo.

- Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle, je ne connais pas Victor Hugo. Je ne vais pas à l'école moi. Maman n'avait pas assez de sous.

- Pas assez de sous? Mais n'habites-tu pas en France? doutant soudainement de ma connaissance géographique.

- Oui Mademoiselle."

Si elle était venue d'Amérique du Sud, j'aurais compris. Mais je doute fort qu'en France, les enfants ne vont pas à l'école s'ils n'ont pas assez de fonds. Un autre doute m'envahit…

"Fanette, quelle date sommes-nous aujourd'hui?

- Je crois que nous sommes le 15 janvier, Mademoiselle Éloïse.

- Juste Éloïse ça va aller. 15 janvier de quelle année?

- 1822, Madem… Éloïse."

Wooooooooooh!!! Attend un peu là! Je suis en présence d'une petite fille morte (ou dans le coma comme moi) en 1822… Ça, dans mon livre à moi, c'est pas normal. Je me tourne vers le couple qui bavarde devant moi.

"Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation, mais en quelle année somme-nous?

- Tout dépend de vous Miss, me répond l'homme. Pour ma part, je suis de 1657.

- Et moi de 2498. Ça fait un choc, n'est-ce pas? Et toi?

- Euh… 2000, dis-je, pas tellement rassurée.

- C'est pour ça. Tu vois, c'est que chaque journée se déroule en même temps, peu importe l'année, m'explique la femme du futur. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un du début du millénaire, mais dis-toi que tu n'es pas la pire. Imagine monsieur ici, qui ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse se rendre ailleurs par les airs. Toi au moins, tu as connu l'avion! J'étais en train d'expliquer à Monsieur ce qu'était que l'énergie nucléaire, qui est en fait tout à fait désuète pour mon époque, mais actuelle pour toi. "

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent (ou plutôt volent, vu la vitesse à laquelle elles se sont ouvertes et qu'en plus elles sont en suspension dans l'air) sur un homme à la barbe blanche, portant une immense clé à sa ceinture.

"LADY ÉLOÏSE! OÙ EST LADY ÉLOÏSE! J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE IMMÉDIATEMENT! ELLE NE DOIT PAS MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI!

- C'EST MOI MONSIEUR ST-PIERRE!!! fais-je en me dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Briget. Youppi, je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui!!!

- VITE! fait-il en m'attrapant par le bras. VITE ÇA N'EST PAS VOTRE JOUR! IL S'AGIT D'UNE ERREUR DANS NOS REGISTRES. "

Il m'entraîne au-delà des portes de bois. Il prend une sorte de carte de crédit sur son bureau, la glisse dans ce qui, je suppose, doit être un guichet, puisqu'une porte semble s'ouvrir de nulle part, tout noir à l'intérieur!

"Entrez là, Ma Dame, et bon retour chez vous."

Au même moment, Briget entre en hurlant un "NON CE N'EST LA BO…!" mais il est trop tard, St-Pierre m'a déjà poussée à l'intérieur de la porte noire qui s'est aussitôt refermée derrière.

__

_Voilà! Premier chapitre fini! Vous noterez que le personnage principal, Éloïse O'Breham, est québécoise. Il est donc normal que nos amis d'outre mer ne comprenne pas certaines expressions qu'elle utilise. Si c'est le cas, demandez-moi la traduction, soit en review ou en mail, ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que vous avez été assez patient pour vous rendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre, là où le lien avec le film _"_A Knight's Tale_"_ (_"_Chevalier_"_, en français) se fait! Vous aimez? Reviewer! Vous n'aimez pas? Reviewer aussi! Dites moi ce qui cloche! Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire!_


	3. Vous allez bien?

Et ça recommence!!! Argh!!! Mais maintenant, sachant que je ne vais pas mourir, on dirait que la chute me paraît moins pénible. Mais quand même, on dirait qu'elle est plus longue. Probablement parce que je suis plus impatiente de revenir...  
  
Aïe! Ça y est, je suis de retour dans mon lit d'hôpital! Ma tête tourne encore énormément, et ma blessure m'élance. Est-ce que j'ai changé de lit? Parce que celui-là me semble encore moins (si possible) confortable que le précédent. Mais je m'en fous, je suis vivante...  
  
Mais c'est louche, je n'entend pas le biiiip biiiip biiiip biiiip de la machine qui est sensée dire à quelle vitesse bat mon cœur. Et je n'entends plus ma mère crier. En fait, j'entends toujours quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à identifier qui parle. Peut-être le docteur, vu que je ne reconnais pas la voix. Ou peut-être que c'est mon copain Mike et que je ne le reconnais pas non plus à cause de mon état semi-comateux...  
  
"My Lady... Lady Éloïse. Lady Éloïse, m'entendez-vous?"  
  
De quoi My Lady? Non non non, c'est pas Mike, Mike dans ses temps les plus romantiques (donc très rares) m'appelle Loïsou d'amour (ce qui, je vous l'accorde, est plutôt ridicule, mais c'est tout de même mieux que le Loï (prononcé Loye) habituel). Ce n'est donc définitivement pas Mike. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir mon interlocuteur...  
  
AAARGH!!! Le soleil! Je suis dehors! Non, ça ce n'est vraiment mais vraiment pas normal!  
  
"Oh! Elle est toujours consciente! Lady Éloïse, vous vous sentez bien?"  
  
Est-ce que je devrais? Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ouvre les yeux tranquillement.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un espèce de rouquin sale et malodorant! C'est quoi cette histoire?!? Je me redresse sur mon coude. Je suis étendue sur un pseudo de lit de paille, dehors, entourée d'une bande de curieux (dans tous les sens du termes), vêtus comme des habitants moyenâgeux, au milieu de ce qui me semble être un campement. Ça y est, je suis rendue dans un jeu de rôle à Shawinigan. Mais voulez-vous me dire ce que je fais là?  
  
"Vous allez mieux My Lady? me dit le grand blond plutôt charmant à côté du rouquin.  
  
- Pas plus qu'il faut, non... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?  
  
- Vous êtes tombée de votre cheval My Lady...  
  
- De cheval? Attend, attend toi là là. Comment ça un cheval? J'ai pas eu un accident d'auto moi?  
  
- Un accident de? Pardonnez-moi madame, mais je ne vous comprend guère, reprend le gars blond.  
  
- Lâches donc le jeu de rôle un peu mon homme, je n'ai pas d'affaire ici moi. On est où là? Parce que je suis sensée être dans un hôpital à Québec, ploguée sur une machine à cœur qui fait bip bip...  
  
- Nous sommes à Paris, My Lady. Qu'est-ce que Québec?  
  
- QUOI?!? SAAAAAAAAAAINT PIEEEEEEERRE??? JE SUIS PAS À LA BONNE PLACE!!! VOUS AVEZ FAIT UNE ERREUR!!! je cris en regardant au ciel. "  
  
Non mais c'est quoi ça??? Je suis où moi là???  
  
"BRIDGET??? SAINT PIERRE??? QUELQU'UN??? ALLO AU CIEL, MONSIEUR LE D.G. DU PARADIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ???  
  
- My Lady, vous ne vous sentez pas bien, reposez-vous...  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je me repose? Je suis à Paris, dans un espèce de jeu de... attend un petit peu toi, on est en quelle année?  
  
- 1370, My Lady, répond le grassouillet debout à côté des deux autres.  
  
- ARGH!!! C'est ça que je me disais. BRIIIIIIIIDGET???  
  
- Elle divague. Apportez de l'eau fraîche...  
  
- Ouais, vite à part de ça, j'en ai besoin..."  
  
Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je suis en 1370, à Paris, avec une bande de gus du moyen âge... Maman!!! Qu'est-ce que je fais??? La fille aux cheveux noirs m'apporte un bol rempli d'eau. Je me penche et j'aperçois mon reflet. J'ai un cri d'exclamation. En plus de ne plus être dans le même pays, ni à la même époque, il faut en plus que je ne sois pas dans le même corps! Alors que j'étais brune avec un visage rond et des taches de rousseurs, je suis blonde (et la tignasse se rend à la taille) et mon visage est plutôt mince. Je me rafraîchis un peu les joues en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque normal.  
  
"Bon... ok... euh... t'es qui toi là là?... ahem, je veux dire, qui êtes-vous messires?  
  
- Je suis Sir William, pour vous servir Lady Éloïse.  
  
- Vous savez mon nom? dis-je prenant conscience de la chose.  
  
- Mais vous êtes la fille du Roi d'Angleterre Edward, Lady Éloïse de Westminster.  
  
- QUOI??? Moi, je suis la fille d'un roi?  
  
- My Lady, auriez-vous perdu la mémoire?  
  
- Non... euh... si, en fait. Et qu'est-ce que je fais à Paris si je suis la fille du roi d'Angleterre?  
  
- Votre frère, Prince Edward, y préside le tournoi. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive, Geoff était allé le chercher. "  
  
OOOOOh là là, je crois que je commence à comprendre... Bridget et/ou Saint Pierre se sont trompé d'Éloïse. C'est ça qu'elle a voulu dire la petite secrétaire parfaite quand elle a crié Noooon ce n'est pas la...! À croire que tout n'est pas si parfait... Et là ils m'entendent pas!!! Je vais rester dans le corps de My Lady Éloïse du 14e sièce combien de temps, là? Y'a Mike qui m'attend pour notre fin de semaine à son chalet dans les Laurentides, et j'ai mon port-folio pour le conservatoire d'Arts moderne à terminer avant lundi si je veux y étudier l'an prochain et c'est la fête de mon petit frère Simon qui a 10 ans aujourd'hui... Eh merde! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
  
"Éloïse, dear, vous allez bien? me demande l'homme qui vient d'arriver que je soupçonne d'être le Prince, c'est à dire Monsieur mon frère, puisque je suis belle et bien Lady Eloïse d'Angleterre.  
  
- Oui oui, une simple étourderie momentanée. Pouvez-vous me conduire à ma tente s'il vous plait, je me sens encore assez faible. Je dois me remettre les idées en place.  
  
- Bien sûr, My Lady. William, voudriez-vous m'aider à accompagner Lady Éloïse? "  
  
Les deux hommes me prenne chacun un bras et nous cheminons vers une tente beige et bourgogne. À l'entrée, une jeune femme châtaine m'accueille en s'exclamant.  
  
"Oh My Lady, êtes-vous souffrante? "  
  
Bon, qui c'est encore elle? Je me penche vers le blond (tout de même pas vers mon frère, j'aurais l'air encore plus tache que je dois déjà en avoir l'air) et lui demande l'identité de cette dame. C'est, à ce qu'il dit, ma dame de compagnie. J'ai ça moi? Une dame de compagnie? Eh ben, la classe! Je suis pas n'importe qui!  
  
"Et comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?  
  
- Moera. Vous ne vous souvenez définitivement plus de rien..." fait William, de plus en plus étonné.  
  
Ladite Moera me fait entrer dans ma tente, escortée par Monsieur Mon Frère Le Prince Edward d'Angleterre et Sir Le Dévoué Chevalier William et son Noble Entourage.  
  
"Ophélie et Fleur-de-Lys ont disposé, voulez-vous que je les rappelle? me dit encore Moera.  
  
- Et elles, ce sont deux autres de mes dames de compagnie je suppose? " fis-je à l'oreille de William qui me répond par un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
Puis plus haut :  
  
"Non non, laissez. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir seule avec vous. Monsieur mon frère, dis-je en espérant que la Éloïse originale l'appelait comme cela, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations. Vous de même, Sir William.  
  
- Bien sûr My Lady. À tout à l'heure au banquet. "  
  
BANQUET??? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?  
  
« MOERAAAAAAAA!!!! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE!!!» 


End file.
